1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to an alternating current light emitting device and the fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike white light which is a mixture of different colors, light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit monochromatic light by applying electric current to a radiating material to produce a light described as a cold light since it is produced at a relatively low temperature. Due to the superiority of light emitting diodes in terms of their relative high durability, longevity, portability, low power consumption, absence of harmful substances such as mercury, and so forth, the development of LED-based solid state lighting has become one of the crucial research targets for the global lighting industry as well as the semiconductor industry. Often-seen applications of LEDs include white light illumination (using red, blue, and green LEDs), indicator lights, vehicle signal and illuminating lights, flash lights, LED back-light modules, projector light sources, outdoor displays, and so forth.